


After the Wild Hunt

by HannaKay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/M, Finally, Love, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaKay/pseuds/HannaKay
Summary: The night Stiles came back and the Wild Hunt moved on, what happened after that with Stiles and Lydia?





	

The Wild Hunt moved on and Scott, Malia, Peter and Theo was left standing in the woods when Stiles, Lydia and the Sheriff joined them. Scott turned and rushed to them, "Are you okay?" he asked Stiles and put a hand on Stiles shoulder, "Yes. You?" "Yeah we're okay. The Hunt moved on." Scott said while he looked around at all of them. Lydia sighed in relief and Stiles meet Malia's eyes. He walked over to her and hugged her, Malia a little hesitant put her hands around him and a small smile on her face. Lydia smiled at the sight, if it had been a year ago she would have been jealous but not now. Stiles was Malia's first love and they needed each other too. Just as she needed him and Scott.  
Stiles let Malia go, "I'm happy to see you." Malia smiled and nodded her head, "You too." He slowly walked over to Lydia again and then looked over at Theo, "What's he doing here?" Sceptical as always. Theo sighed, "Nice to see you to Stiles." Scott chuckled because he knew Stiles wouldn't be easily convinced that Theo actually helped them and that he was the first one to convince them Stiles actually was real.

Back at the school Scott reunited with his mom and Mr. Argent. The Sheriff hugged Ms. McCall and Malia tried to reconect with Peter again. Stiles and Lydia stood next to his Jeep, holding hands and he looked at her, "You know, now I'm not letting you go." Lydia bit her lip, as only she could when he looked at her, "I'm not going anywhere." Stiles hugged her again and nuzzled his nose in her hair and Lydia nuzzled her face into the crock of his neck.

Scott interrupted them, "Oh sorry. Did I miss something?" Stiles lifted his head from Lydia, still holding her, with his sarcastic and that annoyed look on his face, "No Scott you didn't okay!" Lydia punched him on the chest, "What?" Stiles asked and looked at Lydia again, she nodded her head towards Scott, "Tell him." Scott walked closer, "Tell me what?" Stiles let go of Lydia and scratched the back of his neck, "Well actually... You know my ten year plan?" Scott stoped and asked hesitate, "Yeah?" Stiles hand flew around him and ended up in front of him, "Well, it worked." Lydia's to confused, she has no idea what he's talking about, what ten year plan? Scott looked over at Lydia and smiled, "I figured it out when we where in the bunker to bring you back." Stiles look between Lydia and Scott confused, "What? Which bunker?" Lydia slowly start to figure out what Scott means. Scott just smiles and Stiles is confused for how Scott could know about him and Lydia, "Hello? How did you know?" Stiles asked Scott and Lydia answered, "Because I told him. When I was remembering you." Scott nodded, "Yes. I know she loves you." and he embraced them into his arms, they hugged him back, and Lydia whispered behind Scotts back, "Stiles, what ten year plan?" He answered with a smile on his lips, "I might tell you some day."

Malia, Scott, Lydia and Stiles drove away with Stiles Jeep and they left Malia at her home, she stopped next to the car door and looked at Stiles and Lydia, "I'm happy for you two. I always knew she was the one." Stiles bit his lower lip and nodded to Malia, Lydia hugged Malia and whispered, "Thank you."

They dropped Scott of at his house, "See you tomorrow! I never ever want to split up again okay?" Stiles said while he hugged his best friend again, "Yeah buddy! I love you!" Scott whispered as they hugged and Stiles replied, "I love you too!" Scott walked around the Jeep and hugged Lydia, "See you tomorrow."

Stiles joined Lydia in the car and watched Scott get inside his house. "So... should I drive you home?" he asked Lydia while he started the Jeep again. Lydia bit her lip because she didn't want to get separated again, but maybe he wanted to spend time with his dad. He rolled of the curb and towards Lydia's house. They sat quiet, non of them didn't know what the other one wanted.  
They arrived at Lydia's house and he stopped the car and she unbuckled her belt when he pressed his lips against her's just like they had done earlier in the locker rooms.  
She grabbed his collar and pulled him in even closer. Slowly they let go of each other and locked eyes, "I don't want you to leave. I've been without you long enough." she whispered and he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "I was hoping you'd say that. I don't want to be without you."

___________________________

Stiles woke up all sweaty and scared, he sat up confused, he didn't know where he was and soon he felt a hand on his back and a whisper, "Stiles, what's wrong?" He looked back at the bed and saw a strawberryblond girl sitting next to him newly awake with a little fear in her eyes, Lydia. He shook his head, "Bad dream." Lydia kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand, "I'm here, you're safe." He nodded his head and then looked her in the eyes, "I love you." She smiled even wider and kissed his lips and whispered against them, "I know. I love you too." She laid down on the bed again and Stiles joined her, his face next to hers. He couldn't believe this was the sight he was going to wake up to and that this wasn't a dream, she is there and she loves him.  
Lydia stroke her finger over his cheek and closed her eyes to go back to sleep. Stiles looked at her until his eyes was to heavy and he fell asleep again.  
This time he didn't have any bad dreams that night.

____________________________

Lydia woke up to the sun on her face, when she opened her eyes Stiles wasn't there so she sat up in a rush, was it all a dream? Hadn't they saved him? The bedroom door opened and Stiles walked inside with a cup of hot chocolate and a french toast in is hands. "Oh good morning. I thought you where still asleep." Lydia rushed over to him and hugged him and sighed into his neck, "Never ever leave me again." Stiles hugged her back and chuckled, "I was just downstairs making you breakfast, but I would never leave." He let go of her and she of him. They sat down on her bed again and he gave her the cup and her french toast. 


End file.
